world_of_padmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Gametypes
World of Padman features 12 different Gametypes. Free For All Free For All (FFA) is the most basic gametype of all. The goal is for the player to hit the timelimit or pointlimit. There are no team, so it's every Pad for himself/herself. Just shoot everything that moves.You get 1 point for each person you frag/kill. Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch (TDM, Also called "Free For All Team" in WoP 1.5 and 1.6) has the same goal as FFA: Reach the pointlimit or timelimit. However, as the name would suggest, players are divided into teams of Red and Blue. The winning team is the one that hits the pointlimit first or has the most frags/points in the end. Tournament Tournament (1vs1) is a gametype only featured in the PadMod and WoP 1.2. Only 2 players are allowed during this gametype, any others will be spectators. It's a full 1vs1 match, the player who wins a round gets 1 point and the player who looses gets -1 point. The goal during the game is the same as FFA: reach the point or time limit. Spray Your Color Free For All Spray Your Color Free For All (SyCFFA) is a gametype exclusive for WoP. The goal of the game is to frag an opponent and collect the cartridge they drop. After you get the cartridge, you must find the Spray Portal which takes you to the spray room where you spray your collected cartridges for score. You can carry up to 8 cartridges and you get 10 bonus points for spraying 5 cartridges without leaving the Spray Room and 25 more bonus points for spraying all 8 cartridges without leaving the room. If you get fragged, the cartridge you drop is colored Red instead of Green, and you cannot pick it up, however, there IS a way to multiply cartridges by letting your enemy pick up your own cartridge and then fragging them. That would give you two cartridges, both of which can be picked up. The game ends whenever a player has reached the pointlimit, or the time has run out. Note: Once in the Spray Room, the player has a limited amount of 30 seconds to prevent camping. If the player runs out of time or stays too long in the Spray Room, they will be teleported to the kill room, where there's no escape and in the end the player dies. Spray Your Color Team Play Spray Your Color Team Play (SyCTP) works the same way as SyCFFA, but players are divided into teams. The goal and concept is the same. The only difference is that you can pick up cartridges opposing your team color (e.g. red member can pick up a blue cartridge) in order to delete the cartridge and prevent opponents from picking them up.In SyC TP only, players can throw their cartridges by pressing the backspace key. This is useful when there are a few teammates in the Spray Room, everyone can throw their cartridges at one player so that that player gets a spray god medal. Last Pad Standing Last Pad Standing (LPS) is the "Last Man Standing" gametype of WoP. Each player starts with a limited amount of lives. (10 is most recommended). All powerups are disabled (apart from Puppet Master, which can still be achieved by fragging 5 people with the punchy) and the only items players can pick up are weapons and ammo packs. The Imperius is also disabled in LPS. Each player starts out with 100% shield after they die to balance the game. The goal is for all players to loose all their lives except one. The winner is whoever has the most lives left in a round (or if everyone else has 0 lives left, the winner is obviously the only player still standing). Last Pad Standing features unique wall hacks to prevent campers from camping. In WoP 1.5 and 1.6, LPS changes the layout of the maps the same way BB does Big Balloon Big Balloon (BB) is another WoP-exclusive gametype. Players are divided into teams of Red and Blue and the goal is to capture 3 balloons scattered across the map. for each balloon that's captured by a team, the team gains 1 point every 2 seconds. If a team captures all three balloons at the same type, the team gains extra points for pulling off a "Big Balloon". BB always changes the layout of the map, moving health stations and weapons to make room for balloons. The Imperius is disabled in this gametype Capture the Flag Capture the Flag (CTF) is a custom gametype only for WoP 1.2 featured as a seperate mod/addon. iit adds a new CTF gametype and many new custom maps made especially for CTF. Players are divided into teams of Red and Blue, and the goal is for one player to steal the enemy team's flag and bring it back to their own base to make a score. If the flag is dropped somewhere, it will return automatically withing a minute or two, can be picked up by the opponent team again, or returned by a teammember of the same color. Freezetag Freezetag (FT) is a custom gametype only for WoP 1.2 featured in the X-Mas mod. It replaced Team Deathmatch with a new gametype called Freezetag. The goal is to freeze all the players of the opposing team. Instead of players dying and respawning once they are out of HP, they are frozen in place and can't do anything until a teammate thawns them by standing near them for a few seconds. The game is over after all the players from one team are frozen and the other team wins. Instagib Instagib (IG) is a custom gametype only for WoP 1.2 featured in the Multiplayer Modifications mod. It can be enabled in any map and combined with any other gametype via the console. (However only FFA and LPS are recommended) Instagib is the toughest gametype yet, since the player's only weapon is the splasher, there are no powerups and everyone makes a one-shot kill. Capture the Lolly Capture the Lolly (CTL) is a WoP 1.5 and 1.6 gametype that works exactly the same way as CTF, however instead of flags, players must capture lolly pops. There are many new Default CTL maps for 1.5 and 1.6, and 2 new powerups only available in this new gametype. Instapad Instapad (IP) is a gametype featured in WoP 1.5 and 1.6. It works exactly the same way as Instagib and can be combined with any gametype. (Again, FFA and LPS are most recommended). The only difference is in the weapon. In Instagib the player used the splasher only, while in Instapad, the player uses the new weapon "The Injector" , which has worse zoom but faster reload than the splasher.